Progenitores
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Se trata de algo serio cuando no solo quiere estar contigo, quiere formar parte de ti y tú quieres que forme parte de tu mundo, o lo que es lo mismo, de tu familia, de tus padres... ¡SORATO!
1. El padre de él

**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… tampoco ese tranvía mugroso…**

.

* * *

**EL PADRE DE ÉL**

Tenía la costumbre de apoyar el lapicero sobre sus labios. Nunca llegaba a morderlo, solo jugueteaba con él. Solía darse unos golpecitos y entonces sí abría los labios para atraparlo levemente, soltarlo y dirigirlo de nuevo a su escrito.

Poco ha cambiado ese ritual de concentración en ella, pero esa tarde de invierno fue la primera vez que fui consciente de cada uno de sus gestos.

Me sonrió y no me vi, pero estoy seguro de que enrojecí por sentirme descubierto.

—¿Qué te ha salido?

Entonces mi vista se perdió entre el cuaderno, recordando que era lo que se supone que estaba haciendo antes de quedarme embobado mirándola. Hacíamos los deberes de matemáticas, en realidad por eso se supone que estaba en mi casa, aunque a mí me gustaba creer que los deberes tan solo eran una excusa para pasar la tarde juntos, para adentrarla en mi mundo, aunque entonces aún no lo hiciese de manera consciente.

—Tres… creo…

No estaba nada convencido de mi respuesta, no porque las ecuaciones se me diesen mal, sino más bien porque la había realizado en un tiempo record de medio segundo y de cabeza.

Escuché su gimoteo, y sentí el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, y el aroma almendrado de su pelo cuando se inclinaba hacia mí y mi trabajo.

—Ya lo he hecho mal.

Me dio tanta ternura su carita lastimosa que inmediatamente quise reconfortarla.

—Igual lo tengo mal yo… ¿ves?, se me olvidó pasar este cuatro.

Sentí ese bolígrafo que había envidiado durante toda la tarde por estar en sus labios sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?

La miré y no respondí con palabras, solo con una sonrisa un tanto idiota, por lo menos viéndola de fuera me habría parecido un poco idiota, hasta el memo de Taichi me lo había dicho en alguna ocasión lo que por supuesto condicionaba mis sonrisas. Aunque a veces, en realidad cuando estaba a solas con ella, no podía remediarlas.

Me tensé y percibí que ella también cuando escuché a mi padre regresar a casa. No sé porque tuve esa reacción exactamente ya que no había nada prohibitivo en estar haciendo los deberes con una amiga en la cocina, años después esta circunstancia sí que sería más prohibitiva cuando empezásemos a hacer los deberes en mi habitación, pero entonces, aún no estábamos en ese punto.

En cualquier caso, me producía inquietud ese encuentro.

Entró rezongando e irremediablemente yo sentí un poco de vergüenza.

—Hola hijo… que raro verte tan pronto en casa…

Genial, ahora Sora pensaría que era un golfo callejero, pero para mi defensa tenía que decir que normalmente regresaba a una casa vacía. Era comprensible que prefiriese pasar las tardes ensayando con los chicos o pasando el rato en el centro. Era desde Navidad, o lo que es lo mismo, desde que invitaba a Sora, que prefería estar en el hogar.

—Oh… hola… no sabía que ibas a traer a tu novia.

Yo la miré asustado, ella había enrojecido levemente y con una amabilidad exquisita saludó a mi padre, no es que Sora no fuese amable, pero nunca la había oído emplear tono tan cortés, parecía que estaba ante el emperador. Reconocería ese tono más tarde, cuando trata con esas viejas carcas que le vuelven loca con el diseño de sus kimonos ceremoniales. De hecho siempre que la oigo tratar con ellas, recuerdo esa primera vez que la vi tratar con mi padre. En ese instante él fue lo más importante para ella.

Pero regresando al momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la palabra que tan alegremente había empleado mi padre. Digamos que nuestra relación aún no estaba claramente definida. Yo era parco en palabras, ella un poco insegura respecto a sus sentimientos y los míos, por ello no nos habíamos atrevido a definirnos aún. Sin embargo ese despreocupado hombre nos definía sin ningún apuro. Quizá eso le habíamos trasmitido, quizá eso parecíamos, quizá eso éramos. En realidad, me gustó escucharlo.

No sé como pasó exactamente, pero para cuando regresé a la conversación mi padre ya estaba sentado a la mesa, invitando a cenar a Sora.

Supongo que a ella le pilló tan de improvisto como a mí, porque me miró, al principio pensé que era una mirada de socorro pero en seguida descubrí que lo que estaba haciendo era pedirme permiso, no un rescate. Me enterneció tanto que tardé un poco en responder, lo que debió inquietarla, porque apartó la mirada y bajó la cabeza.

—Es muy amable por su parte pero…

—¡Por mí bien!

Lo reconozco, mi euforia sonó falsa, pero es que tampoco me hacía ilusión que Sora cenase con mi padre o mejor dicho que mi padre cenase con nosotros, pero entendí al ver su media sonrisa que para ella había sido algo importante mi aprobación. Tal vez, este tipo de cosas entraba en la definición de novios.

—Bien… ¿yakisoba?

—¿Precocinado?

Por supuesto que no iba a permitir que mi padre fuese tan cutre de darle un plato precocinado a Sora la primera vez que cenaba con nosotros. Además, al contrario que nosotros, que nos alimentábamos con precocinados entre tres y cinco veces a la semana (un día por lo menos debíamos nutrirnos de comida casera, era la norma), ella sí que estaba acostumbrada a comer deliciosa comida casera siempre. Entonces nunca había probado los platos de su madre pero Piyomon siempre decía que en casa de Sora se comía muy rico y años después tuve que darle la razón. Que no se entere o me matará pero mi suegra cocina mejor que mi esposa.

—Casero…

Solo me lo creí y pude respirar con tranquilidad cuando lo vi sacar la olla y empezar a rebuscar por la nevera los diferentes ingredientes.

Volví mi concentración a Sora cuando la sentí levantarse, pasando por un segundo por mi cabeza la idea de que detestase el yakisoba y con él a mí y a mi padre. Pero su cara portaba esa sonrisa tan adorable.

—Llamaré a mi madre para pedirle permiso.

—¡Que chica más responsable!, podrías aprender un poco de ella Yamato.

Por su bien no le respondí, porque si quería abrir la caja de Pandora sobre plantones a la hora de cenar, por seguro él saldría perdiendo.

Tras recoger los apuntes de matemáticas que estaban desparramados sobre la mesa, ayudé a mi padre con la cena, antes de que Sora regresase y creyese que era un vago poco considerado.

...

Ella no hacía ruido al absorber los fideos, al contrario que mi padre que era exagerado e incluso yo, que solo al escuchar lo silencioso que comía ella, había sido consciente de mis ruidos. Desde ese momento, también hacía esfuerzos por no sorber los fideos, pero era incapaz de hacerlo de forma tan elegante como ella.

Era un de esas cosas que nunca me habría parado a pensar, ni por supuesto me habría planteado cambiar. Pero ella sin quererlo, siempre me descubría otras formas de hacer las cosas, de ver las cosas. Y aunque no me lo pidiese yo quería ser mejor por ella.

—Dime Sora-chan, ¿tienes hermanos?

Por lo visto a mi padre no le bastaba con ver lo bien que comía los fideos, también estaba dispuesto a amenizar la cena con charlas triviales. No obstante, esta pregunta me sorprendió bastante.

—Sabes que no, papá.

O igual no lo sabía y daba por hecho que mi padre debía conocer todos los datos personales de Sora porque sí. A fin de cuentas, hasta ese día, nunca habían intercambiado más allá de saludos y yo por supuesto no le había hablado de ella. Sin embargo, yo sentí esa pregunta absurda, como si ahora le preguntase si tiene hijos, ¡claro que sí papá, tus nietos! Entonces en mi mente sonó: ¡claro que no papá, tiene a Takeru!

—Perdona, no recuerdo la vida de todas tus amigas.

Y lo dijo así, tan tranquilamente y fue lo que me enfureció, más al notar que Sora bajaba la mirada incómoda. Genial, ahora creería que era un golfo que cada día llevaba a casa a una chica diferente.

—¿Qué amigas papá?

Aún fui capaz de mantener la calma, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar semejante calumnia.

Se puso a reír y yo me sentí profundamente avergonzado. Sentía que estaba haciendo el ridículo ante Sora. Realmente estaba a punto de perder los nervios, pero entonces él dejó de reír y depositó su mirada en Sora, que estaba perpleja, yo diría que incluso asustada.

—A decir verdad eres la primera chica que cena en esta casa, ¿no es cierto hijo?

Preparado para su siguiente sandez, esta afirmación no me la esperaba, pero al toparme con la mirada de Sora, apresuré a responder.

—Cierto.

Y no sé si lo interpreté bien pero me pareció que esbozó una sonrisa complaciente, incluso ilusionada. ¿Aceptaba el papel de ser la chica de semejante desastre de apartamento de hombres?, ¿incluso le gustaba?, es decir, ¿había descubierto lo desastrosamente que vivíamos mi padre y yo y aceptaba formar parte de ello?

Siempre imaginé, que cualquier chica huiría despavorida de aquí, pero ella no, me aceptaba con todo y eso me hacía volver a dibujar esa sonrisa idiota.

—Me gusta el toque femenino que tiene ahora el apartamento, ya le iba haciendo falta.

No entendí a mi padre hasta que vi que señalaba el arreglo floral con el que Sora me había obsequiado hacía unos días. Me dijo que una casa necesitaba flores para que tuviese armonía, yo le respondí que se encargase de que mi casa tuviese siempre flores y ella lo aceptó.

Tenía dudas sobre si era cierto, pero a decir verdad desde que Sora empezó a frecuentar mi casa y con ella sus flores, empecé a sentir que todo fluía en más armonía. Más tarde nacerían nuestros hijos y ni un campo de fútbol de flores podría volver a instaurar la armonía con la que arrasaron pero eso no viene al caso ahora.

Regresaron sus preguntas de cortesía, pero entonces mi padre ya parecía recordar los datos personales de Sora, porque le preguntó por su madre, la maestra de Ikebana, y por su padre el profesor de Etnología, ¿a qué venía entonces lo de si tenía hermanos? Tampoco quería darle más vueltas, lo achaqué a esa botellín de cerveza que abría. El tercero en lo que llevábamos de cena y el cual acompañó con un cigarrillo.

Yo era inmune a ese olor, llevaba conviviendo con él toda mi vida, incluso era el aroma que relacionaba con hogar, pero al observar los gestos de incomodidad de Sora entendí que cenar envueltos en humo podía resultar bastante desagradable.

Intenté llamar la atención de mi padre, incluso le pegué alguna que otra patada bajo la mesa, pero no se inmutó. Continúo con su charla como si nada, la cual ahora había derivado en Takeru y al amor fraternal que Sora sentía hacía él. Repito, ¿por qué preguntó lo de los hermanos?

Tomé una drástica decisión.

—Sora, ¿te importa acercarme el abrigo?, lo colgué en la entrada.

Me miró incrédula, ella y mi padre.

—¿Te vas a algún sitio?

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y por supuesto ni barajé el hecho de que mi padre cuestionase petición tan absurda.

—Tengo el cell en el bolsillo y creo que lo he oído.

Y eso descolocó más a mi padre.

—Ve tú a por él, ni se te ocurra levantarte muchacha, eres nuestra invitada, ¿qué modales son esos hijo?

Pero antes de que pudiese responder a mi padre, Sora ya se levantaba.

—¡Que te he dicho!

La pobre se quedó paralizada, mi padre podía sonar realmente brusco y autoritario, y lo peor resultaba que era yo quien por salvarla de una incómoda situación estaba provocando que se sintiese peor aún. No obstante, conseguí acaparar su atención y otorgarle una sonrisa de seguridad.

—Por favor.

Al contrario que mi padre ella entendió que necesitaba estar a solas con él un instante y tras disculparse nuevamente como si estuviese ante el Dalai Lama, abandonó la estancia.

Noté la mirada furiosa de mi padre, pero no le di opción a sus reprimendas.

—¡Le molesta!

No me entendió, hasta que hice el gesto de llevarme un cigarrillo imaginario a la boca. Lo miró extrañado.

—¿Cómo?

—El humo, ¿no has visto las caras de desagrado que intentaba ocultar?, a algunas personas no les gusta comer en una nube de nicotina.

Jamás le había reprochado a mi padre ninguno de sus hábitos, aunque no me agradasen del todo, sin embargo el imaginar que por un instante Sora pudiese sentirse incómoda me había dado el arrojo necesario para decírselo. Seguramente no se lo esperaba y también dudaba mucho que estuviese en el derecho de exigirle nada, pero no pude contenerme. Simplemente quería que Sora tuviese un buen recuerdo de mi apartamento, de mi padre, que le pareciésemos una grata compañía.

Ella regresaba con mi abrigo y mi padre aún miraba su cigarrillo estupefacto, pero sentí alivio cuando torpemente apresuró a apagarlo cuando ella entró. Si llega a saber que no iba a poder volver a fumar en presencia de Sora nunca más en su vida no creo que hubiese sido tan condescendiente. Esta harto de chupar frío en el jardín siempre que viene de visita, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?, a fin de cuentas solo soy el hombre de la casa y aunque siempre tenga la última palabra, esa siempre es: "sí cariño". No quiero pasar frío en el jardín también.

Pero en cualquier caso, nunca olvidaré que mi padre tuviese gesto tan considerado con Sora y conmigo. Supongo que entendió, lo importante que era esa chica para mí.

—¿Tan importante era como para interrumpir la cena y hacer que tu novia se levante para buscarlo?

Otra vez esa palabra, otra vez ese incontrolable rubor y otra vez pude ver como ese hombre lo disfrutaba, como aguantaba esa risa que le provocaba hacerme pasar un mal rato. Por lo menos entonces lo entendí así, aunque ahora me planteo si su sonrisa no se debió a que por primera vez en siete años me veía sin tormentos, me veía feliz.

Por instinto busqué consuelo en Sora y lo encontré en esa mirada y esa sonrisa que decoraba sus cachetes sonrojados.

En realidad, debería agradecerle a mi padre sus comentarios porque gracias a ellos yo podía contemplarla tan adorable, claro que eso le pensé después. En ese instante solo deseaba ser huérfano.

—¿Y bien?

Nuevamente me había dispersado mirando a Sora, pero no estaba dispuesto a darle más motivos a mi padre para que se riese de mí. Busqué el móvil a sabiendas de que no existiría ninguna llamada. Hice un poco de teatro y lo guardé.

—Creí haberlo oído.

—Ya…

—A veces, a mí también me pasa.

Sentí una profunda felicidad al escuchar a Sora, que nuevamente me echaba un cable. Sería muy fácil acostumbrarse a algo así, a que una persona estuviese siempre ahí, apoyándote y cuidándote. Pensé que sería muy fácil acostumbrarse a tener novia, por lo menos una como Sora.

Mi padre no dijo nada, pero jamás olvidaré la manera en la que la miró y sonrió conforme. Creo que fue en ese momento cuando él la aprobó, cuando fue consciente de lo bien que estaría a su lado.

Una simple frase y ella se ganó su corazón para siempre.

Desde ese momento, no recuerdo muy bien en que derivó la cena, si hubo más momentos incómodos o más charlas triviales, pero no debió ser demasiado incómoda para ninguno de los tres porque fue la primera de muchas. Mi padre empezó a llegar antes a casa y por supuesto a invitar a Sora a cenar siempre que la encontraba ahí conmigo, resultando molesto en más de una ocasión. Pero no en esa ocasión. Aunque al principio no me hiciese gracia, reconozco que me gustó que las personas más importantes de mi vida en ese momento se quisieran conocer y entender. Me di cuenta de que Sora no solo quería estar conmigo, también quería formar parte de mi mundo, parte de mí.

...

—Ya se ha hecho tarde.

Ella se levantó y por supuesto yo me levanté con ella.

—Te acompaño.

—No es necesario.

Tenía la costumbre de rechazar cualquier acción que según ella pudiese provocar molestias innecesarias, pero ambos sabíamos que la acompañaría. Bueno, puede que ella en ese momento aún no estuviese segura, pero pronto entendió que eso formaba parte del noviazgo, o por lo menos entendió que para mí era importante, que en mi definición de novio entraba el hecho de dejarla en la puerta de su casa después de todas las citas.

—Si quieres la llevo yo.

Fue una de esas veces en las que mi padre resultó molesto.

—Vive a tres manzanas, no creo que sea necesario movilizar ningún vehículo.

Respondí antes que Sora para evitar que se encontrase en esa tesitura de rechazar su propuesta y por supuesto con una excusa lógica. Decirle que no me robase ese momento tan especial de acompañar a casa a la chica que te gusta en esas primeras citas habría resultado un poco vergonzoso.

No pusieron más objeciones ni él, ni por supuesto ella.

...

—Para vivir a tres manzanas has tardado como si viviese en otro distrito.

Por supuesto que dicha recriminación venía adjunta a ese tono de sorna que me hizo enrojecer. Miré el reloj dándome cuenta de lo que me había demorado, casi una hora cuando normalmente tardaba en llegar a casa de Sora escasos siete minutos y de hecho la vuelta la había hecho en ese tiempo. No había sido consciente de lo pausados que habíamos ido, fue la primera vez que me planteé eso que se solía decir tan cursi de que el tiempo se detenía cuando estabas con la persona que querías, porque jamás imaginé que hubiese pasado tanto rato.

De todas formas, tampoco tenía ganas de evidenciar los tópicos de mi recién empezada relación adolescente con mi padre.

—Me voy a la cama.

Pero él captó mi atención y yo lo miré, dándome cuenta de que ya asomaba un cigarrillo de sus labios. En verdad no percibía ya su olor, mis fosas nasales estaban demasiado acostumbradas, aunque pensé que también podrían acostumbrarse al olor a almendras del pelo de Sora y flores silvestres de su ropa.

Por primera vez valoré que el aroma de mi apartamento empezase a ser otro diferente al del humo, quizá el aroma de las flores estaría bien. Pero no le comenté nada en el momento.

—¿Sí?

Descubrí su media sonrisa mientras lo que tenía en sus manos acaparaba su vista. No necesitaba asomarme demasiado para deducir que se trataba de su billetera, de su foto. Siempre que desprendía esa aura nostálgica se debía a esa foto.

—Oh… nada… solo… que la cuides, a tu novia, cuídala.

Ahora no actuaría de esa forma, en verdad valoraría su consejo, pero por aquel entonces no consideraba que mi padre pudiese darme ese tipo de lecciones. Estaba en la fase de "soy un adolescente que jamás cometeré tus errores y por ello no puedes enseñarme nada".

—Es solo una amiga.

Creo que mi tono fue hasta despectivo, pero creí que si pensaba que no era importante para mí, él no osaría volver a darme ese tipo de consejos. Contradictorio porque durante toda la cena le había demostrado lo importante que era esa chica para mí, pero bueno, era un adolescente y la incoherencia en las acciones y pensamientos forma parte de esa etapa.

Mi padre rió, sin apartar la mirada de su foto.

—Lo que sea, amiga, novia, novia de tu mejor amigo… no permitas que se aleje de tu lado una persona que te hace sonreír de esa forma.

Y esas fueron las palabras que nunca olvidaré de aquel día.

No era consciente de si había sonreído de esa forma idiota durante la cena, pero por lo visto no solo lo había hecho sino que mi padre se había dado cuenta y había descubierto en esa sonrisa algo que en ese instante yo ni sabía y era lo feliz que me hacía Sora.

No contesté, me fui a mi habitación y no volvía hablar con mi padre sobre Sora en bastante tiempo, aunque ella siguió frecuentando mi casa y quedándose a cenar casi siempre que mi padre la invitaba.

Poco a poco dejó de sonar extraño que mi padre se dirigiese a ella como mi novia, empezó a ser habitual que sus conversaciones desprendiesen más familiaridad y confianza, dejé de preocuparme por si mi sonrisa parecía idiota, y para cuando me quise dar cuenta, el olor a flores había solapado el olor a humo.

Sora no solo formaba parte de mi mundo, lo había mejorado.

.

* * *

N/A: primer capi de este fic que como era de esperar constará de cuatro capis… el próximo, la madre de ella!

Quiero mostrar un poco esos primeros encuentros de Sora y Yama con sus padres como pareja, porque no hay que olvidar que al final todos serán familia y por ello me gusta abordar estas relaciones. Además que tenemos la suerte de que los padres del sorato son de los que más información hay en el anime, y también los que más influyen en el carácter de sus hijos o sus sentimientos. Eso creo que será por algo también, cofsorato predestinadocof. Como dice Sora, nada es casualidad.

Gracias por leer, sean felices, nos vemos pronto!


	2. La madre de ella

**LA MADRE DE ELLA**

Aún soy incapaz de recordar cuantos resoplidos escuché en tan pocos minutos, ni tampoco cuando dejé de voltearme para verle. Ya sabía lo que me encontraría: manos en los bolsillos, pie golpeteando reiterativamente, ceño ligeramente fruncido, y resoplido más potente para acaparar mi atención.

Eran los síntomas inequívocos de que Yamato estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Evidentemente que ahora ni les presto atención ya que Yamato pierde la paciencia con cualquier estupidez pero recuerdo que aquel día sí me llamaron llegaron a preocupar, creo que pensé que acabaría yéndose. Pero no, siguió a mi lado, eso sí, cada vez más irritado.

—Ya estará lo menos en el distrito de Shinagawa.

No pude contener la risa, mientras me aferraba más a ese libro.

—Que exagerado eres.

Y otro nuevo resoplido.

—Ha cogido el autobús, no va a volver de inmediato, lo mejor será que lo dejes donde está y si se acuerda regresará aquí y lo encontrará.

Pero esa era la solución fácil y tampoco tenía la seguridad de que ese libro regresase al despistado dueño que se lo había dejado en la parada del autobús. No tenía porque recogerlo, pero era lo que me hubiese gustado que alguien hiciese si yo me dejase algún objeto. Además, era un libro universitario, y a parte de necesario también solían ser bastante caros. Si podía ayudar a un joven devolviéndoselo, lo haría.

Aunque para ello debiese seguir escuchando los resoplidos de mi novio.

—Está empezando a llover.

No era una excusa para que nos fuésemos, el cielo estaba totalmente encapotado y escapaban algunas gotas.

—No seas aburrido, solo son dos gotas.

Él me miró con solemnidad, como si hubiese dicho una estupidez, y puede que la hubiese dicho, pero a veces me gustaba provocarlo un poco para ver como reaccionaba. Ahora también, pero de otra manera y con otros intereses.

—No sé que puede tener de divertido agarrarse una pulmonía.

De nuevo volví a reír y él también esbozó una media sonrisa, supongo que porque, como me ha dicho posteriormente una y mil veces, adora mi risa, aunque por supuesto esa tarde de primavera no me lo dijo, en realidad pocas veces me decía algo bonito en esos comienzos. También es verdad que yo seguramente no hubiese sabido encajar un novio empalagoso. Aún recuerdo lo mucho que me irritaba Piyomon al principio, supongo que Yamato tendría eso en cuenta.

En cualquier caso, aunque no nos dijésemos palabras bonitas, nuestra relación iba bastante bien, ya que pronto nos dimos cuenta de que no necesitábamos hablar porque nos entendíamos con la mirada.

Regresando a aquella tarde, finalmente tuve que darle la razón a Yamato, pero por supuesto no me iría sin dejar una nota en la parada comunicando el paradero del libro olvidado.

—¿Qué haces?

Noté su adictivo aliento mentolado y ese cosquilleo que su melenita me provocaba en la oreja cuando se asomaba por mi hombro. Me descubrió escribiendo la nota y por supuesto no le pareció bien.

Protector, protector, protector… a veces hasta asfixiante pero eso jamás se lo diré, sino con lo radical que sigue siendo, creerá que le estoy pidiendo el divorcio y armará un drama.

—No pongas tu teléfono, ¿y si es un pervertido?

Me quitó el bolígrafo. Me molestó su atrevimiento pero jamás se lo mostré, porque tan solo pude sonreír al verlo poner su número de teléfono.

—Le harás caso si te llama, ¿verdad?

Bueno, quizá un poco sí se lo mostré, pero no podía evitarlo, el gen de la regañina siempre estuvo conmigo.

—Que sí…

Y me arrebató el libro, pero no solo el libro, también se apoderó de mi mano y me obligó por fin a abandonar esa parada en la que llevábamos esperando casi media hora. Quizá hizo algún otro resoplido que no recuerdo en ese momento, pero no me importó porque seguía a mi lado.

...

Nos refugiamos en mi casa cuando la lluvia ya empezaba a caer con intensidad, por lo que nos salvamos de empaparnos demasiado. Yo resguardé mi cabeza con la raqueta de tenis y él hizo lo propio con su chaqueta.

Incluso así, no había podido salvar a su pelo de la humedad. Y volvió a resoplar.

—Perdona.

Entre risas, porque me seguía pareciendo divertido verlo un poco desesperado, le ofrecí un beso en la mejilla que devolvió la sonrisa a su rostro de forma automática. Llevábamos poco tiempo de relación, pero ya había comprobado que esas pequeñas muestras de afecto en los momentos oportunos hacían olvidar a Yamato todas sus desdichas, incluso su cabello mojado.

Claro que lo que no me esperaba era que su rictus cambiase tan repentinamente y el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas fuera reemplazado por un alarmante color pálido. Creo que fue la primera vez que vi ese cambio tan drástico, pero no la última.

Por desgracia mi madre nos pillaría en situaciones mucho más vergonzosas que por supuesto obviaré en este relato.

Noté la siempre imponente presencia de mi madre y tragué saliva temerosa. No era una relación prohibida ni mucho menos pero prefería que mi madre no supiese que besaba la mejilla de Yamato a menudo y que este solía corresponder ese gesto en mis labios, aunque por supuesto en este momento tan incómodo se contuvo.

Nunca olvidaré el kimono que llevaba, de un verde sobrio con un obi claro. Es una de esas cosas que se te quedan grabadas por inesperadas ya que no esperaba encontrarme a mi madre en casa y de encontrarla no esperaba que estuviese vestida así. No solía usar el kimono como ropa común, tan solo se lo ponía para dar clases. Siempre daba un aspecto más serio y autoritario con él y creo que Yamato también lo creyó así.

No sé si mi madre habló antes que yo, lo que sí recuerdo es que conseguí hablar antes de que Yamato saliese despavorido.

—Mamá, ¿recuerdas a Yamato, verdad?

Y dio un torpe paso hacia delante acompañado de una reverencia más torpe aún que me hizo reír. Sentí la mirada recriminatoria de mi madre. Como más tarde me diría en una de esas incómodas charlas sobre el comportamiento de una mujer hacia su marido, no era correcto reírse de tu esposo-novio-hombre delante de nadie, ni tan siquiera de nuestra familia. Y como tantas otras cosas que intentó inculcarme, esta también quedó en el olvido.

—Estaba haciendo té.

El tono de mi madre nunca era ni de invitación ni de rechazo. Ella hablaba y tú tenías que entender lo que estaba trasmitiendo. Con esa parca frase, acababa de invitar a mi novio a degustar su té.

Yamato me miró confundido, pero entendió mi gesto y que debía pasar al salón.

—¿Os habéis mojado mucho?, poned el _kotatsu_.

—Tampoco se moleste.

Yamato estaba un poco inquieto, no era para menos, pocas veces había estado en mi apartamento, y en esta circunstancia, con mi madre haciendo té para él, era la primera. Sin embargo, yo tiré de su mano con entusiasmo.

—¡Sí!, que se está muy calentito.

Mi madre volvió a mirarme de esa manera, por lo visto tampoco era correcto tirar de la mano de tu novio arrojándolo prácticamente sobre el brasero, pero en ese momento no me di cuenta.

Escondí mis piernas bajo ese edredón y no tardaron en encontrarse con las de Yamato. Las retiramos casi a la vez al igual que nuestras miradas que se encontraron al momento, descubriendo el rubor en las mejillas del otro. Había sido uno de esos inocentes e inesperados roces que te aceleraban un poquito el corazón adolescente y que jamás olvidabas.

Desde ese momento me dediqué a observarlo. Simplemente, en esos días a veces tenía la necesidad de mirarlo mucho para creerme que de verdad estaba ahí, metido en el _kotatsu_ de mi salón, esperando el té de mi madre. Soy incapaz de decir si en aquel entonces yo estaba segura de mis sentimientos, solo puedo asegurar que aquella tarde, sentado en el suelo, con sus piernas escondidas por mi brasero me pareció la persona más especial del mundo, era lo más importante de mi mundo.

Miró con desconfianza mi mano cuando me vio extender el brazo hacia su cabeza, pero se dejó hacer, y pude quitarle esa florecilla de cerezo que se había quedado pegada entre su pelo húmedo. Evidentemente que fue entonces cuando entró mi madre con la bandeja de té, aunque no me di cuenta de su expresión al ver la escena. Desconozco si le pareció tierna, irritante o incorrecta, ya que puede que tampoco estuviese bien visto que una chica retirase flores del pelo de su novio, en cualquier caso, no me fijé porque lo que vi de inmediato fue su mirada, una que conocía muy bien.

Automáticamente me senté sobre mis rodillas y entonces sí, hizo un gesto de complacencia. Yamato se irguió un poco pero sus piernas siguieron perdidas bajo la manta, lastima que ahora fuese imposible que se encontrasen con las mías.

Se volvieron a encontrar meses más tarde pero debo reconocer que entonces los roces no fueron tan accidentales ni las miradas tan vergonzosas, y por supuesto, era yo la que servía el té no mi madre.

Una de las cosas que más admiraba de mi madre era su serenidad, me gusta pensar que con los años yo también he ido adquiriendo algo de esa templanza, incluso que soy capaz de trasladarla a mis hijos. Mi madre es armonía pura y todos sus movimientos desprenden siempre esa elegancia de algo ceremonial.

—Mamá, ¿puedes quedarte?

Supongo que estaba obnubilada por ese orgullo de hija porque recuerdo que conforme terminaba la petición, me estaba arrepintiendo. Llegué a arrepentirme hasta diecisiete veces más durante toda la tarde.

Ella tan solo se iba a limitar a servírnoslo y por eso me miró con desconcierto, pero creo que percibí en su rostro siempre sereno, tan sereno que llegaba a ser inexpresivo una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

Estaba tan ocupada en la respuesta de mi madre que por supuesto ni reparé en lo que le podría parecer a Yamato, por eso jamás sabré cual fue su primera reacción. Para cuando me fijé en él, ya portaba esa sonrisa nerviosa sin saber donde mirar.

Y fue mi primer arrepentimiento.

No intenté buscar su mirada de inmediato, creyendo que estaría molesto conmigo por esta encerrona totalmente inconsciente. No había podido evitarlo, de repente me había entrado el amor de hija, recordando lo importante que era mi madre para mí y lo que quería que fuese para Yamato y él para ella. La idea de las dos personas más importantes para mí en ese momento, compartiendo té me había parecido no solo buena sino necesaria. Pero entendería que a un adolescente que tan solo llevaba escasos cuatro meses de relación conmigo, lo viese desde otro prisma.

No llegó a causar un cisma, es más, desde entonces, para fastidiarme cuando discutíamos medido enserio, medio en broma (broma él, serio yo) me decía que se iba a ir a tomar el té con mi madre, y alguna vez no solo lo dijo sino que lo hizo, evidentemente que ampliando mi enfado, aunque como siempre al final lograba quitármelo de alguno u otro modo que no viene al caso.

Regresando al primer té, Yamato estaba totalmente tenso, parecía que no quería ni respirar para no desarmonizar el momento o algo así. Mi madre se dio cuenta de eso también.

—Puedes relajarte Yamato–kun, esto no es la ceremonia del té.

Mi madre se mostraba cordial y eso era de agradecer. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso mi madre siempre ha sido amable y correcta. Autoritaria pero de exquisitos modales, sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía esa certeza.

Yamato también se intentó contagiar de esa serenidad, pero solo llegó a fingir su estado de calma. Lo entendía, mi madre podía imponer mucho, y ahí fue mi segundo arrepentimiento.

Mi madre fue sirviendo cada cuenco.

—Nunca he asistido a una ceremonia del té, ¿sabe usted realizarla?

Yo me quedé paralizada con el cuenco en la mano, mirando a Yamato. El pobre tan solo quería ser cordial, pero yo temí que mi madre tomase como una especie de injuria que dudasen del hecho de no dominar alguna de las disciplinas de la cultura tradicional japonesa.

La amable sonrisa de mi madre me recordó que no era un ogro, sino que también podía ser comprensiva con el nervioso novio de su hija adolescente.

Terminó de servir el té con esa elegancia que en verdad sigo envidiando.

—Vengo de una ciudad tradicional, de una familia tradicional y de unos tiempos un poco más tradicionales en donde para una mujer aprender las diferentes disciplinas era importante.

Cuando escuché eso, solo podía imaginar lo aburrida que habría sido la infancia y la adolescencia de mi madre, aunque bueno, también jugaba al tenis así que me consolaba saber que no siempre había estado metida en la casa de té.

Entonces creí que seguía fingiendo, al ver a Yamato escuchar con máxima atención. Más tarde me confesaría que mi madre siempre le pareció una mujer muy interesante, pero entonces ni podía llegar a imaginar que a Yamato le pudiese interesar las artes tradicionales de nuestra cultura. Solo me maldecía por haberlo puesto en esta situación. Aunque claro, podía empeorar y por supuesto eso dependía de si mi madre seguía hablando.

—Ahora los tiempos son muy diferentes….

Aire nostálgico y semi reproche, sabía lo que vendría después y por ello llegó mi tercer arrepentimiento.

—Mira a mi hija, no le interesa nada de lo tradicional.

—¡No es cierto!

Y señalé uno de mis arreglos florales.

Tomé de nuevo asiento más sumisa por la mirada de mi madre, porque por supuesto abalanzarse sobre la mesa de té como una energúmena por un pequeño comentario no era una forma correcta de actuar, menos con un invitado, aunque curiosamente, en esa merienda, para mí no existía ningún invitado y quería que Yamato y mi madre lo sintiesen igual. Pero oficialmente el invitado era Yamato, por ello me dio tanta vergüenza mirarle, me ruboricé al descubrir que intentaba ocultar su risa.

Quizá por lo interesado que había estado a cada palabra de mi madre, quizá porque admiraba esa templanza de mi madre, quizá porque no quería seguir pareciendo, ante los ojos de Yamato, esa niña futbolista que rechazaba cualquier cosa un poco femenina, quizá, aunque suene de otra época, porque quería demostrarle a mi madre y a mi novio que yo también podía ser una mujer correcta, serena, tradicional.

Aunque mi euforia desarmonizó por completo el té.

Mi madre calma y tranquila como las aguas de un estanque apenas miró el arreglo, para volver a la conversación.

—Interesaba.

Me sentí satisfecha por su rectificación y crucé la mirad de nuevo con Yamato. Su rostro ya no portaba ninguna sonrisa, lo que me desconcertó un poco. Solamente me miraba de una forma un poco extraña, entonces no sabía interpretar esa mirada, ahora ya estoy acostumbrada a ella, porque siempre me mira de esa forma.

Sin embargo, con esos recién cumplidos quince años, esa mirada creía que escondía molestia. Reconozco que tenía un pequeño problema de inseguridad y el miedo de enojar a Yamato me hacía estar alerta a la mínima tontería.

Me quedé tan inmersa en mis preocupaciones que no atendí a la conversación que empezó a entablar mi madre.

Me uní a ella cuando le estaba preguntando por su hermano.

Ahí todavía no había llegado mi cuarto arrepentimiento, pero unos segundos más y llegaría, justo cuando mi madre abrió, no sé por qué exactamente, la caja de los truenos.

—¿Y tu madre que tal?

Cuarto arrepentimiento marchando.

La pregunta descolocó a Yamato y noté su incomodad por sus gestos reiterativos con las manos sobre sus pantalones.

No entendí por qué mi madre sacó el tema, sabía de sobra la difícil relación de Yamato y su madre, bueno quizá no estuviese al corriente de todos los detalles, a decir verdad yo tampoco lo estaba, pero sí lo esencial. No vivían juntos, apenas relación, no sacar tema nunca.

Esto era lo malo de improvisar meriendas que no te daba tiempo a marcar las directrices.

Yamato sorbió de su cuenco muy despacio, para después otorgarnos una tan complaciente como falsa sonrisa. Ahí creí que nunca jamás querría volver a mi casa, incluso verme.

—Bien gracias.

Cerré los ojos creyendo que había pasado el vendaval, pero no tardé en descubrir que no había hecho más que empezar.

—Ahora que viven en Odaiba, ¿no ves a tu hermano más a menudo?

Quise cortar la conversación, pero sentí que me había quedado sin voz, o igual era una excusa porque yo también quería escuchar a Yamato hablando de su familia. No sé, pero no logré reaccionar.

—Así es.

—¿Vas a su casa?

Quinto arrepentimiento, sexto arrepentimiento, séptimo arrepentimiento… e incrementando la sensación de que de un momento a otro Yamato dejase el té, se levantase y se perdiese por el horizonte y yo jamás lo volvería ver. Era un poco dramático, íbamos a la misma clase, pero en esas circunstancias, no pensaba con lógica.

Entonces admiré a mi novio, aunque tuviese la certeza de que tras esta tarde cortase conmigo, admiré lo bien que aguantó el tercer grado de mi madre.

—Normalmente viene él a la de mi padre.

—¿Tú nunca vas a casa de tu madre?

¡Que más te da!, ¡déjalo mamá!, ¿no ves que no le agrada este tema de conversación?, ¿por qué demonios no puedes hablar del tiempo como hace todo el mundo? Era lo que quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas mientras ya me encontraba en el decimosexto arrepentimiento.

—Pocas…

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu madre?

Torció la cabeza, ocultando su rostro, no solo le incomodaba, también le causaba dolor y fue lo que al fin me hizo reaccionar.

—¡Soy segunda capitana del club de tenis mamá!, ¿te lo había dicho?

Claro que mi noticia quedó eclipsada porque esta vez sí, derramé la tetera sobre la mesa, llegando a empapar incluso la manta.

—¡Sora!

Curiosamente mi madre solo cambiaba el registro de su voz para pronunciar mi nombre, y no solía ser para halagarme precisamente, aunque reconozco que en ese momento me merecí su reprimenda.

Busqué a Yamato, que también se había sobresaltado un poco, esperaba volver a encontrar esa risa cómplice pero me entristeció no encontrarla. Su semblante era serio, lejano y yo aún no era capaz de de interpretarlo en profundidad.

Ahí estuvo mi decimoséptimo arrepentimiento, culpando inmerecidamente a mi madre de la tristeza de mi novio. Según mi parecer, sino hubiese sacado tema tan incómodo, Yamato me habría vuelto a dedicar una de sus sonrisas.

Siempre me dijeron que era madura, pero ahora sé, que por aquella época no era tan madura como pensaba, por lo menos no emocionalmente. Mi madre no hizo esas preguntas para fastidiarle o ponerle en un aprieto, sino porque se preocupaba por él, quería hacerlo reaccionar, y Yamato no quedó con esa expresión porque estuviese enfadado o molesto, sino porque estaba reflexionando.

Una madre le había hecho reflexionar sobre su madre, era lógico, aunque por supuesto, me costó meses entenderlo y darme cuenta de que convertir en temas tabú los problemas no era la solución.

Finalmente Yamato fue abriéndose a mi y dejó que le fuese ayudando a deshacer ese nudo que había entre su madre y él, y todo se lo debí a mi madre y sus incómodas preguntas.

Y ahí, me desarrepentí de mis diecisiete arrepentimientos.

En cualquier caso, este final feliz no sucedió aquella tarde de primavera, fue cosa de días, meses, años. Cuando Yamato se fue, poco después del incidente del té y sin perder su cordialidad, yo creí que nunca más querría volver a esa casa a tomar té con mi madre ni conmigo.

…

Mi madre sabía que estaba molesta con ella, por lo que no intentó hablarme en lo que quedaba de tarde y se lo agradecí, sino era muy posible que hubiésemos vuelto a los viejos tiempos. Esos a los que volvimos no hace mucho cuando nació mi hija y mi madre creyó por fin que su escuela de Ikebana tiene una heredera. ¡Mi hija será lo que yo… ELLA quiera!

Pero no hablaré de las pequeñas disputas del presente, mejor de las del pasado, esas que siempre parecen graciosas e insignificantes cuando las cuentas, pero cuando las vives parece que tu mundo se desmorona.

Me arrojé a la cama tras ese baño que para nada me relajó, es más, me hizo convencerme de que en verdad ya no tenía novio, pero entonces descubrí que tenía varios mensajes, hasta tres, de Yamato.

¿Romper por medio de un mensaje? Yamato no era de esos o a esa débil teoría me agarré en lo que duró el suplicio de darle al botón y abrir el mensaje.

"Llamó el chico del libro. He quedado mañana después de clase, he supuesto que te gustaría venir para recibir su gratitud"

A decir verdad, sino es por ese mensaje, jamás habría recordado la anécdota del libro que ocurrió aquella tarde en la que Yamato tomó té con mi madre por primera vez. Concentrándome en el mensaje, era conciso y correcto, tal y como era Yamato. Pero había dos más, la ruptura todavía era una posibilidad.

"Tu madre ha sido muy amable, no te preocupes, todo está bien"

Fue como si hubiesen quitado un gran pedrusco de mi corazón. Aunque aún había otro mensaje, por lo que podía ser que este mensaje lo hubiese escrito intentando mantener lo que quedaba de relación pero a los dos segundos se había dado cuenta de que no quería seguir con esta farsa y rompía conmigo. Sí lo reconozco, mi adolescencia estuvo bastante influenciada por los mangas shojo. Y también pensaba que Yamato era complicado, antes de descubrir su verdadera simpleza.

Aún siento como me temblaron las manos al pulsar de nuevo el botón.

Dos simples palabras.

"Te quiero"

Como he dicho antes, Yamato no solía decir cosas bonitas cuando empezamos nuestra relación, por eso cuando las decía sabía que eran ciertas y permanecían siempre en mi recuerdo y en mi corazón.

Regresé a la cocina, no sé muy bien por qué, bueno sí, porque aunque no se lo hubiese dicho, mentalmente había culpado a mi madre de cosas inexistentes durante las dos últimas horas y quería reconciliarme con ella, incluso agradecerle… tampoco sé que exactamente, solo que me gustaba como era.

—Creí que no ibas a cenar.

Me hice la despistada, como si no hubiese tenido ningún berrinche, por supuesto mi madre sabía que mi baño de dos horas había sido la tapadera a mi tremendo enfado. El "¡por qué no quieres entenderme!" de la adolescencia.

La ayudé y ella medio sonrió, sabiendo también que ya se me había pasado el disgusto. Me da vergüenza recordar esa época, Yamato me decía te quiero y olvidaba todos mis enfados, por desgracia para mi esposo esa técnica ya no da tan buen resultado. Pero lo que más vergüenza me da es saber que mi madre se enteraba de todo y yo, como adolescente que era, me creía más lista que ella.

Mi relación con mi madre había mejorado mucho desde mi infancia, incluso era buena, pero tampoco compartía mis asuntos amorosos, no obstante ese día había sido mi decisión que "conociese" a mi novio y detrás de ello había una inseguridad, una necesidad. Quería que lo aprobase.

—¿Te gusta?

Me ruboricé un poco, aunque intentaba parecer distante, como si no fuesen mis sentimientos de los que hablábamos.

Sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba preguntando, por eso me irritó tanto que se hiciese la desentendida.

—Yamato…

Lo susurré como si así pasase desapercibido el hecho obvio de que tenía novio, lo había invitado a merendar y le estaba preguntando a mi madre que le parecía.

Ella sonrió, creo que de incredulidad por el hecho de que su hija, la terca e independiente que hacía las cosas a su manera sin importar lo que su madre opinase le estuviese pidiendo opinión sobre algo de su vida, algo tan importante como Yamato.

No alargó mi vergüenza.

—Es un buen chico…

Y sonó tan típico que me entristeció. ¿Acaso mi madre no había visto que Yamato no solo es "un buen chico"?, ¿que era maravilloso y especial? Y lo más importante, ¿que me hacía profundamente feliz?

Al ver mi rostro de desilusión ella me demostró que por supuesto sí había visto algo más que "ser un buen chico" en las cualidades de Yamato, quizá no todo lo que yo veía, pero sí lo más importante que debe ver una madre del novio de su hija.

—Me gusta su mirada….

Reconozco que en un primer momento creí que le estaba tirando los tejos, pero por suerte, ella continuó antes de que mi cabeza fantasease con cosas que causarían un daño irreversible a mi salud mental.

—… cuando te mira a ti. Ten por seguro que mientras te siga mirando de esa forma, será imposible que ese chico me deje de gustar.

No estoy segura, porque con el tiempo idealizas los momentos, pero creo que entonces la abracé e incluso me emocioné. Al igual que Yamato, mi madre tampoco solía decir cosas bonitas a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre me hacía llorar.

En realidad creo que entonces fui consciente de lo mucho que se parecían las dos personas que más amaba en mi vida, mi madre y Yamato, y no solo en sus caracteres, también en su amor por mí y eso es algo que les uniría, que les haría familia.

Y así fue como Yamato empezó a formar parte de algo tan cotidiano para mi madre y para mí como era tomar el té, y no tardó en dejar de sentirse invitado e incluso llegó a servir el té en alguna ocasión (como buena anfitriona, mi madre jamás dejaba que nadie sirviese el té) y como he dicho antes, incluso a tomarlo a escondidas con ella cuando nos enfadábamos. Mi madre siempre se ponía de su lado, ya que encontraron el uno en el otro el compinche ideal para "protegerme", es decir, planear mi vida. Pero tuve que acostumbrarme a que eso es lo que sucede en las familias y ellos ya eran familia, yo los había hecho familia y eso me hacía profundamente feliz.

.

* * *

N/A: aquí el segundo capi, espero que haya entretenido, el próximo, el padre de ella!

_kotatsu _mesa baja-brasero cubierto con una manta, futón... (donde se pasaba la vida metido Shin-chan)


	3. El padre de ella

**EL PADRE DE ELLA**

Las estaciones de tren me siguen poniendo bastante nerviosa y creo que se debe a momentos como aquel que viví esa calurosa mañana de verano. Bueno, como ese y otros muchos que había vivido antes en mi niñez de la mano de mi madre y que viviría más tarde en mi adultez despidiéndome de mi esposo.

Me ponen nerviosa porque siempre estás ahí despidiendo o esperando y eso irremediablemente altera tus emociones. Nunca me acostumbraré a ello.

Aunque hay costumbres que ya he dejado, como la de tararear nada en concreto mientras muevo las piernas mirando fijamente los cordones de mis zapatillas como si fuesen lo único que se podía hacer en ese lugar, en ese momento.

Sin embargo, recuerdo aquella vez porque fue la primera que no esperaba sola o con mi madre, esperaba con Yamato, sin imaginar que sería la persona por la que esperaría el resto de mi vida. Aunque ese día, por supuesto, no lo esperaba a él. Esperaba a mi padre.

Dejé un instante mi balanceo para observar a Yamato, no demasiado, hasta donde llegaba mi vista sin alzar la cabeza. Él estaba de pie, curiosamente siempre estaba de pie, la imagen de él de pie en el Digimundo al lado de su hermano mientras todos los demás descansábamos me vino a la mente en ese momento. Supongo que era la forma que tenía de decir que él permanecía alerta, que podía descansar y distraerme del mundo que él estaba vigilante de lo que nos rodeaba.

Una de sus muestras de protección.

Sonreí, animándome a alzar la cabeza del todo para poder contemplar su rostro. No supe identificar si estaba nervioso o no, no dio ninguna señal clara, es más su lenguaje corporal trasmitía bastante tranquilidad. Manos en los bolsillos, ceño fruncido seguramente por el ruido del gentío y de los altavoces alertando de las llegadas y salidas y la vista fija en los letreros luminosos, para ver cuando anunciaba el tren de llegada de Kyoto y en que anden desembarcaba.

Me pareció curioso que yo estuviese más nerviosa por ese encuentro que él, a fin de cuentas era mi padre al que esperábamos y Yamato muy pocas veces había coincidido con él, como novio mío creo que ninguna. Bueno, un día que venía a recogerme a casa, no sabía que estaba en la ciudad y los tres días siguientes que permaneció, Yamato decidió esperarme debajo de mi edificio.

Nunca sabré que sucedió en ese saludo, ya que a día de hoy los dos lo guardan en máximo secreto.

A pesar de todo, estaba ahí, mirando el tren de llegada por mí.

—Yamato… gracias —Él me miró extrañado—. No tenías por qué venir.

No se lo había pedido, simplemente le había comentado que mi padre regresaba aquel día e iba ir a recogerle a la estación, dándole a entender que ni esa mañana, ni todo el día seguramente podríamos hacer planes juntos. Por eso me sorprendió tanto que decidiera acompañarme, desconozco si lo tomó como una invitación, como si era lo que esperaba de él. Nada más lejos de la realidad, tampoco es que me desagradase que viniese, pero no era un encuentro que me hiciese especial ilusión. Aunque siempre correcto y amable, pero mi padre pocas veces mostraba interés por algo que no fuese su trabajo, por lo que dudaba mucho que le pudiese interesar mi novio.

Él entendió que algo me entristecía, porque me dedicó esa sonrisa que todavía me sigue derritiendo.

—Está bien, me apetece… otra cosa es que le apetezca a él.

Noté preocupación en su voz, incluso ¿nervios? Pese a su semblante de sobriedad también estaba nervioso.

—No te preocupes, dudo mucho que repare en tu existencia.

Al momento me di cuenta de que había sonado un poco despectivo, pero Yamato no se lo tomó así, a él le extraño.

—Pues yo estoy un poco nervioso.

Su confirmación a mis ligeras sospechas, lo que a mis ojos lo hizo más adorable. De todas formas yo me hice la sorprendida, como si no hubiese ninguna razón para esos nervios y realmente para mí, no los había. Pero Yamato era un hombre y la justificación a esos nervios solo la podía entender un hombre.

—Ya sabes… eres hija única… y encima chica…—hizo una pausa esperando mi reacción, como si ya lo debiese haber entendido. De hecho así era pero me hacía gracia, en realidad me daba un poco de pena el estar en la certeza de que esos argumentos no servirían para mi padre—, todos los padres odian a ese chico que les roba el amor de su hija.

Sonreí con desilusión.

—No creo que tengas ese problema con mi padre, no es esa clase de personas que se deje llevar por las pasiones o los comportamientos irracionales, es más, creo que incluso se sentirá aliviado por saber que ya hay otro chico que se ocupa de mí.

Entonces estaba convencida de esas palabras, de esos sentimientos.

Yamato me bajó el gorro, en un gesto recriminatorio.

—No digas eso.

No hice nada por apartar el gorro de mis ojos, más que nada porque era muy posible que mis ojos se humedeciesen en cualquier instante.

—Es cierto.

—Que no hables así.

Y esta vez me retiró el gorro, pero para cuando alcé el rostro en su busca me encontré con el de Yamato, con sus labios suaves, húmedos y mentolados. Beso firme pero delicado.

Me da vergüenza reconocerlo, pero un beso así, en el momento oportuno, sigue aliviando cualquier pena o malestar. Sigue protegiéndome de esos pensamientos que a veces amenazan con atormentar mi corazón. Sigue salvándome de la oscuridad.

Pero entonces no pensé en lo que ese beso estaba significando para mí, sino más bien en algo tan complejo como el universo de las probabilidades porque… ¿Qué probabilidad existía de que mi frío novio, cuyos besos en público a lo largo de estos ocho meses de relación se contaban con los dedos de una mano y me sobraban unos cuantos, me besase en la estación de tren más concurrida de Tokio? Y por supuesto… ¿qué probabilidad existía de que mi ausente padre, el cual tan solo había estado presente en tres de mis cumpleaños a lo largo de mis quince años de existencia, hubiese llegado en el momento exacto en el que Yamato decidió besarme?

Sin embargo, que mi padre estuviese ahí, en ese preciso instante no fue una casualidad, fue por algo más, quizá, para empezar a fraguar eso que yo creía que no existía.

En cualquier caso, fue otra de esas cosas que por supuesto pensaría más adelante porque en el momento no me dio tiempo a pensar en nada, tan solo a levantarme e intentar controlar mi rubor.

—¡Papá!

Yamato cerró los ojos y creo que realizó alguna que otra maldición. El pobre había decidido acompañarme con la intención de entablar una buena relación con mi padre y así de inapropiado era el primer encuentro. Valoré que no echase a correr a través del andén en busca de cualquier tren, con cualquier destino.

Me adelanté para entretener a mi padre, dándole así unos segundos a Yamato a recomponerse y pensar la mejor estrategia a seguir.

Mi padre apartó la mirada de mí y por ello entendí que Yamato ya estaba a mi lado.

—¿Has venido a recibirme Yamato-kun?, que amable por tu parte. Estoy hambriento.

Y siguió hacia adelante, como había imaginado, sin reparar demasiado no solo en la existencia de mi novio, también en la mía, aunque por supuesto, al contrario que Yamato, que todavía estaba en shock, yo sí entendí que nos estaba invitando a comer y que debíamos seguirle.

Tampoco quería que mi padre le montase una escena a mi novio, de hecho no quería un padre sobre protector, no obstante, eché de menos un poco de molestia por ver a un chico melenudo besando a su única hija. Pero entonces dijo algo, como siempre con ese tono pedante de profesor que era incapaz de controlar, que en ese momento me desconcertó, pero que entendería al final del día.

—¿Conocéis el origen de los besos?

Noté la inquietud de Yamato a mi lado, pero mi padre no se dirigía a él, ni a nadie en concreto, simplemente exponía como si estuviese en una ponencia y nosotros estuviésemos interesados en ella, cosa que por supuesto no era así, pero, ¿Quién le diría eso al profesor Takenouchi?

Y nos lo contó, por supuesto que sí, con todo lujo de detalles y entonces no fui consciente de lo que significaba, lo fui entendiendo más tarde con esa ilustrativa exposición sobre el origen de los pendientes cuando me agujereé las orejas, o ese power point sobre el sexo como forma de estigmatizar a la mujer socialmente a lo largo de la historia cuando… bueno ya os imagináis cuando.

Era la forma que mi padre tenía de demostrar su preocupación por mí, pero entonces no lo entendía, de hecho todavía me cuesta entenderlo a veces. ¿En serio cree que me beneficia ver como dan a luz las mujeres de una tribu perdida de Indonesia cuando estoy en la sala de partos?

Regresando a aquella tarde, recuerdo mi incomodidad y por supuesto la de Yamato, aunque yo también sentía un poco de vergüenza, cosa que jamás me había sucedido con mi padre. Yo siempre me había sentido muy orgullosa de él y de sus conocimientos. Supe entonces que algo extraño estaba sucediendo y que la idea de Yamato de acompañarme no podría haber sido peor.

Ya estábamos sentados a la mesa cuando finalizó.

—Interesante, ¿verdad?

No contesté verbalmente, pero creo que mi mirada fue más que contestación. No tenía nada de interesante saber que nuestros ancestros regurgitaban la comida en la boca del otro, más bien era asqueroso y por su culpa, la próxima vez que besase a Yamato pensaría en esa asquerosidad y él seguramente también, lo que significaba que nuestros labios estarían en sequía una buena temporada. Y entonces percibí esa sonrisa de complacencia mientras ya ojeaba el menú y una alarma apareció en mi cabeza. ¿Era eso lo que quería?

Lo descarté de inmediato, ya que si algo detestaba mi padre eran los tópicos sociales y comportarse como un padre celoso era demasiado tópico. Él era un erudito, jamás perdería el tiempo con esas tonterías.

—Mira que he comido en sitios raros y poco higiénicos pero ninguno me da tantos escalofríos como este lugar.

Por aquella época, Yamato y yo éramos bastante asiduos a esa cadena de restaurantes especializados en hamburguesas, pero por supuesto, ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a replicar nada.

Noté que Yamato se levantaba tímidamente.

—¿Lo de siempre?

Error, lo supe al escuchar el resoplido disconforme de mi padre.

—No me digas que comes en esta clase de lugares a menudo.

Y habló como si Yamato no estuviese presente pero mirándolo fijamente a él, como si fuese responsable de mi alimentación basura de los fines de semana, y eso me irritó bastante, pero no me atreví a mostrárselo.

Sonreí intentando enternecerle, porque en teoría, no hay nada más bonito para un padre que la sincera sonrisa de su hija, por lo menos mi hija consigue todo lo que quiere de su padre de esa forma. Aunque he de reconocer que mi sonrisa no fue demasiado sincera.

—De vez en cuando papá, de normal cenamos en casa de Yamato.

Fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad, porque aunque entonces aún no detectase su molestia, sí me sorprendió su gesto. Parecía inquieto, disconforme, como cuando veía uno de esos reportajes sin fundamento de mitos y leyendas en la Discovery y yo cambiaba de canal sin avisar para ver a Federer.

—¿Solos?

Tragué saliva atemorizada, aunque tampoco era algo tan demoníaco que dos novios cenasen solos en una casa vacía… vale, ahora que soy madre debo reconocer que desde esta perspectiva suena bastante peor que cuando eres adolescente.

Sin demasiado descaro, pero busqué con la mirada a Yamato, todavía estaba levantado, quieto como una estatua. Lo que tardó en reaccionar fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida, pero sentí un gran alivio al ver su sonrisa tranquilizadora, dirigida a mi padre.

—Mi padre nos suele acompañar casi siempre, puede llamarle si lo desea.

Y hasta le ofreció el móvil y fue uno de esos momentos en los que te enamoras más de la persona que amas, no por comprobar su capacidad de mentir en tiempo récord precisamente, sino por ver que es capaz de todo por sacarte a ti de un apuro. Sentí, que ese pequeño gesto era una gran demostración de amor y devoción.

Pero claro a mí no me tenía que convencer, yo ya estaba enamorada de él, a quien debía impresionar o por lo menos era lo que ansiaba en este encuentro era al profesor que estaba frente a nosotros estudiando cada uno de nuestros gestos y miradas.

Rechazó tal ofrecimiento y el momento tenso desapareció cuando Yamato fue a hacer el pedido, lo de siempre para mí y para mi padre lo mismo que él. No supe como interpretarlo si como "confío en ti y en tu criterio" o "pediré la misma bazofia que tú para poder criticarla y con ella a ti". A día de hoy, sigo sin saber con que intención lo hizo, aunque con lo práctico que es, igual fue por no pararse a leer los diferentes macmenús que nos ofrecía la suculenta carta.

Yamato no tardó en regresar y con él nuestros pedidos y con ellos nuestro absurdo ritual de adolescentes, que consistía en descuartizar nuestras hamburguesas para darle el pepino de la mía a Yamato y recibir la lechuga roja de la suya.

Hasta ese día, ninguno de los dos nos habíamos planteado que lo que hiciésemos fuese raro, pero entendimos que muy normal no era al ver la atónita mirada de mi padre. Ambos enrojecimos de inmediato.

—¿No es más fácil pedirla sin pepino y sin lechuga roja?

—Pero a él le gusta.

—A ella le gusta.

Lo dijimos prácticamente a la vez y ninguno de los dos pudimos remediar esa sonrisa cómplice, esa sonrisa de enamorados, que dudo que pasase desapercibida para mi padre. En ese momento, ni presté atención a su reacción, Yamato obnubilaba todo mi pensamiento.

Pero por supuesto, este encuentro no sería digno de contar si no hubiese ocurrido algo que me haría recordarlo siempre y eso sucedió, entre el tercer y cuarto bocado de mi hamburguesa, cuando mi padre ya estaba inmerso en su tema recurrente y que para que engañarnos, a todos nos emocionaba, incluido a Yamato, su investigación sobre los digimons y la relación con la tierra en la antigüedad.

—Menuda tontería.

Recuerdo que pensé que ese era el fin, que Yamato la había cagado para siempre, que ese hombre jamás le daría mi mano, que deberíamos vivir una relación prohibida en el exilio. Pero es que, ¿cómo se le ocurría a Yamato despreciar tan despreocupadamente la investigación que traía obsesionado a mi padre los últimos cuatro años de su vida?

Juro que en ese momento odié a Yamato, porque no solo despreciaba a mi padre, también su trabajo, es decir, lo que le tenía alejado de mí, lo que era más prioritario para él que su familia. Y eso era imperdonable.

Dirigí una mirada a mi padre, como diciéndole "machácalo". Sin embargo él no necesitaba mi consentimiento.

—¿Y puedo saber en que te basas para despreciar mi investigación tan alegremente?

No sé si fue el tono, la mirada, o que Yamato había recapacitado sobre sus palabras, pero supe que estaba arrepentido por la lividez de su rostro, sin embargo yo no tuve ninguna compasión de él, ni de sus tartamudeos mientras buscaba mi apoyo.

—Oh… bueno… según Koushiro…

—Si quiero escuchar la teoría de Izumi-kun, comería con él.

Viéndolo desde la lejanía, ahora sí siento compasión de mi entonces novio ahora querido esposo, pero recuerdo que en el momento disfruté ese golpe de mi padre y sentí orgullo de su velocidad de palabra y cero tartamudeo.

—Ah… ya, pero yo creo que la de Koushiro es más correcta, es decir, el Digimundo se creó a partir de un ordenador es más normal que copiase nuestros datos y con ellos nuestros mitos a que fuesen digimons los que convivieron en la antigüedad en el mundo.

Sí, era justo lo que solía decir Koushiro para desmontar la teoría de los digimons ancestrales de mi padre, no obstante con Koushiro mi padre se dedicaba a debatir e intentar llegar a puntos en común, pero a Yamato no le iba a dar esa opción. Lo iba a machacar, como yo deseaba.

Tras un par de intercambios de ideas bastante vehementes por parte de mi padre, esbozó esa sonrisa de superioridad, como si hubiese descubierto que mi novio no estaba a la altura de hablar con él, cosa que por supuesto yo no consideraba, pero a veces mi padre podía resultar engreído, más cuando habían herido su orgullo. Y yo supe que ahí acabaría, le iba a dar el golpe de gracia.

—¿Qué fue antes el huevo o la gallina?

No soy capaz de decir en que punto estaba en ese instante, si ya había empezado a compadecer a Yamato o todavía me recreaba viendo sus sudores y sus miradas suplicantes, pero sí sé en que punto estaba Yamato. Totalmente vencido, creo que hasta se sintió humillado y por ello no tuvo otra opción que utilizar ese recurso que jamás usaba, solo cuando quería borrar su existencia. El… ¿humor?

Trató de esbozar una sonrisa conciliadora, que no nos convenció a ninguno de los dos.

—¿El gallo?

Y yo sentí lástima de él, porque sabía que mi padre no tendría piedad.

—¿Encima eres androcéntrico?

Yamato no supo como reaccionar ante tal acusación y yo empecé a compartir su estado de ánimo. El tan solo quería pasar un rato con mi padre para conocerlo un poco más, supongo que en sus planes estaría hablar de béisbol, de digimons de forma amigable, de estudios e incluso de sus planes de futuro, pero no había tenido opción a nada de eso. Mi padre no le estaba dando la posibilidad de ser mi novio y yo me acaba de dar cuenta de eso. Me sentía despreciable por haberme recreado en la incomodidad de Yamato.

Cuando regresé en mí, Yamato trataba de excusarse de acusación tan absurda alegando que hacía las labores del hogar, pero mi padre encontraba otro filón por donde atacarle, derivando la acalorada discusión a gustos y aficiones, en donde por supuesto The Teenage Wolves salieron a relucir.

El único tema que estaba en mi base de datos como posible tema de conflicto, pero en ese momento ya todo me parecía surrealista. ¿Por qué mi padre no pasaba de él como pasaba de mí? quise gritárselo, pero no tenía el arrojo suficiente, todo lo contrario que mi novio, que parecía que no estaba dispuesto a sufrir más humillaciones.

—¿Tu futuro es ese?, ¿dar conciertos para niñas gritonas?

Papá, tu hija era una de esas niñas gritonas.

—Solo es una afición, porque no todo en la vida es el trabajo.

No me di cuenta al momento, porque todo era demasiado caótico para mí, pero eso fue un ataque en donde más dolía.

—¿La ociosidad es más importante que el trabajo?

Y mi padre, creyó que también ganaría esta batalla, no obstante había despertado a la bestia, esa que muy poquitas personas somos capaces de domar.

Jamás olvidaré la mirada que Yamato dirigió a mi padre, ya no era ni asustadiza, ni tímida, ni tan siquiera respetuosa, era fulminante, autoritaria, superior.

—Las personas, la familia, los hijos.

Y ese puñal sí que lo sentí al instante, atravesó mi corazón a la vez que el de mi padre, no obstante, no fui capaz de recriminar nada a Yamato, porque había hecho algo que aunque no fuese consciente, yo siempre había querido hacer.

Por primera vez en esa tensa mañana mi padre calló y apartó la mirada, fue vencido por medio de las palabras.

Me costó encarar a mi novio, porque no sabía muy bien que sentir, me dolía, porque a mi padre le dolía, pero también me dolía la situación en la que él había estado expuesto sin que yo hubiese hecho nada por ayudarle. Quizá si le hubiese echado ese cable que me suplicó, no hubiese llegado a este punto. No obstante lo que más me atemorizaba era que siguiese manteniendo esa mirada heladora, pero esta vez dirigida a mí.

Todo lo contrario, me pidió disculpas con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba móvil en mano.

—Tengo que irme, quedé con mi primo de Shinjuku en media hora, ¿recuerdas?

Su famoso primo de Shinjuku, ese del que oí hablar por primera vez aquella mañana pero que estaría presente a lo largo de toda nuestra relación adolescente. Desde ese día aparecía cuando estábamos con Taichi y se daba cuenta de que necesitábamos pasar un rato a solas para rememorar viejos tiempos, o cuando me encontraba con alguna amiga y me invitaba a ir a alguna tienda nueva pero no podía porque estaba de cita con mi novio, es decir, ese primo con el que siempre había quedado cuando sabía o creía que en lugar donde se encontraba ya no había sitio para él.

Pero el primo de Shinjuku no solía traer rencor ni reproche, todo lo contrario, era un "no te preocupes, todo está bien". Claro que eso le descubriría más adelante, por ello aquella tarde el primo de Shinjuku me pareció un "no quiero volver a verte en mi vida ni a ti ni al pedante de tu padre".

Sin embargo lo que más me afectaba no era eso, sino el estado en el que se encontraría Yamato. No se lo merecía, se había esforzado mucho para ser parte de mi vida.

Todavía tuvo la educación de despedirse cortésmente de mi padre, el cual hizo como si nada hubiese pasado, es decir, como si ese chico que se iba no fuese el novio de su hija, parte de su familia, sino un muchacho cualquiera que había resultado un poco molesto e insolente.

...

No tenía ganas de dirigirle la palabra a mi padre. Creo que hasta me prometí a mí misma que jamás le volvería a hablar, que tampoco sería tan difícil, estaba acostumbrada a su ausencia. Por supuesto era un nuevo berrinche adolescente pero es que por fin me había puesto en el lugar de Yamato. El chico que me protegía y me cuidaba, el que miraba por mis intereses antes que por los suyos, aquel al que yo no solo había defendido sino que me había alegrado de que lo atacasen. Estaba decepcionada conmigo misma, realmente enojada y quería compensar mis errores con Yamato, aunque ya no estuviese presente. Y por supuesto no volver a hablar a mi padre en lo que quedaba de vida era una gran muestra de apoyo para mi novio. O eso creí a la edad de quince años, y lo peor, que sabía que si Yamato estuviese ahí, me volvería a bajar el gorro y a obligarme a hablar con mi padre.

Pero él no estaba y por ello haría las cosas a mi manera.

—¡Ey!, ¿quieres ir más despacio?, esto pesa.

Traté de hacerme la indiferente, pero no pude evitar mirar de reojo. Claro, ahora mi padre debía cargar no solo con la maleta de ruedines, también con la bolsa que Yamato había llevado a su espalda con anterioridad. Ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta de ese detalle, pero así era Yamato, hacía las cosas sin hacer ruido.

No quería hacerlo, pero mis pasos se hicieron más lentos, hasta que mi padre me alcanzó.

—Gracias… ¿quieres un helado?

Y lo propuso así, alegremente, como si tuviese cinco años y estuviese emocionada porque mi adorado padre regresaba a casa para un tiempo insignificante. ¿En verdad creía que podía seguir comprando mi amor con helados y carantoñas?

Estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que ya no era esa niña a la que no se molestó en ver crecer.

Lo encaré, por primera vez en mi vida, pero Yamato me había dado las fuerzas necesarias. Él sufría ahora, estaba segura de que estaría atormentándose por haber arruinado el regreso de mi padre a casa, quizá mi relación con él.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Sabía de que le hablaba, no era estúpido, pero se hizo el despistado y eso elevó mi enfado. Me cruce de brazos no dispuesta a dar ni un paso más hasta aclarar este asunto.

—¿Por qué has tenido que ser tan desagradable?, ¿por qué has tenido que humillarle?

Hizo un gesto de despreocupación, como si no fuese importante, sin embargo se trataba de la persona más importante de mi vida en ese momento y era inaceptable para mí que mi padre no lo viese.

—Tan solo hemos charlado, que no hable de temas de los que no está informado.

Por mucho que lo intentase era incapaz de entender la situación, su actitud. Era un hombre tranquilo, amable y pacífico, jamás pude imaginar que con Yamato mostrase esta otra cara.

—Porque no has podido pasar de él, como has pasado de todo lo que me importa siempre.

Fue un reproche, pero ya no desde la rabia sino desde el dolor. Siempre había adorado a mi padre, hasta tal punto que jamás lo hice responsable de sus ausencias, culpaba a mi madre de ellas. Pero eso era cuando era niña, cuando no te das cuenta de las cosas. No me malinterpretéis nunca deje de amar a mi padre, incluso de adorarlo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a excusarlo más. Era libre de tomar sus decisiones y elegir como quería vivir su vida pero debería aceptar las consecuencias de ello.

Más tarde tendríamos conversaciones más profundas donde habría espacio para decirnos todo, pero aquel día fue la primera vez que saqué el tema, que le reproché algo y por ello se sorprendió.

—Me importa lo que te importa, claro que sí.

Se defendió de forma tan desesperada que me dio ternura.

—Yamato me importa, me importa mucho.

—Y por eso he intentado conocerlo.

Conocía ese juego, él me lo enseñó precisamente, esa forma de jugar con las palabras hasta llegar a tal punto en el que indiscutiblemente tiene razón. No lo permitiría.

—No le has dado ninguna oportunidad.

Y mi padre suspiró pesadamente. Estaba a punto de entender todo, por muy increíble que fuese.

—No me hagas reconocerlo.

A día de hoy aún me recreo haciéndoselo reconocer por lo que, por supuesto que en esa situación de absoluta inopia quería que lo reconociese, saber por fin que demonios le pasaba con mi novio.

—Tengo celos.

Juró que creí que me estaba tomando el pelo.

—Eres mi única hija, mi niña… es un tópico idiota, pero no puedo evitarlo. Cuando tu madre me dijo que tenías novio, lo primero que pensé es que ya jamás me reclamarías para nada, que ya no me necesitabas.

Soy incapaz de recordar que sentí exactamente en ese instante en el que por fin obtuve de mi padre eso que tanto había anhelado. No el hecho de que fuese a martirizar a mi novio por el resto de su existencia sino el hecho de descubrir que verdaderamente le importaba, que se preocupaba por mí, que no quería perderme. Nuca había dudado de su amor hacia mí, pero fue en ese instante en el que sentí que yo, Sora Takenouchi, su única hija, era lo más importante que tenía.

Todavía presa del asombro, pero me permití esbozar una media sonrisa de complacencia.

—¿En serio?

Mi padre me rodeó con el brazo y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el único hombre a parte de él que solía realizar gesto tan protector conmigo, era mi novio.

—Sé que no es un mal chico, pero tampoco se lo puedo poner fácil. Debe saber que si te hace daño, tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

Y me hizo feliz descubrir que mi padre no pasaba de mí, aunque en este tema en concreto desearía muchas veces que pasase de mí y Yamato ni te cuento.

Pero aprendieron a convivir juntos, o por lo menos a tener una relación suegro-yerno, es decir, mi marido se resignó a padecerlo con el mejor temple posible, no obstante ningún encuentro posterior tuvo jamás la tensión de este primero, porque mi padre no mentía, y lo importante para mí, era importante para él.

Al final, incluso acabaron entendiéndose y comprendiéndose aunque eso no ocurrió hasta que nació mi hija y por fin encontraron un fin común, obviamente se trata de no permitir jamás que ningún hombre les robe a su princesita rubia, pero en fin, esa historia ya la contará ella algún día.

Y quizá le ocurra como a mí y gracias al amor que sienta hacia alguien, descubra el amor que sienten hacia ella las personas que siempre le han protegido.


End file.
